Untitled
by mcbrittlynn
Summary: First chapter in a multi-chapter story. Tony finds himself in custody of a powerless Loki. Finally, he gets to make the trickster pay for Phils death. Chapters will get longer I swear! Also, havent decided whether I want to turn this in to a frostiron or science boyfriend fic. Tell me which you want?
1. Chapter 1

He would not give Thor the satisfaction of extracting one expression of pain from him. He refused to wince as the needle pierced his upper lip, blood gushing in to his mouth, dragging along a thick leather string behind it. Stitch by stitch his mouth was sewn shut, the silver-tongued god stripped of his greatest talent. However, this would not be the only punishment Loki was to face. Thor had spoken of a white-hot stone in which he would be tied to for the rest of eternity, left to burn until the worlds themselves were destroyed. If he thought about it carefully, he could imagine the scent of his crisp skin, charring and melting off his bones. This was the only time since capture in which he even made a look of discomfort. There was no way he could let this happen. He had to find a way out…an escape.

Then he saw it, the opportunity he needed! He would soon be free of his step-brother. Thor, the dumb brute, had left the _woman _in charge of applying his wrist restraints which were made of nothing but mere mortal metals. She looked at him with such disdain he thought for a moment she would spit on him, cursing him for his words while previously in Shield's custody. She however , continued her job in silence, never once taking her eyes off Loki, which was in fact a huge mistake. The rest of the team was out of the room congratulating themselves on a victory…a premature celebration considering.

It was simple really. All he had to do was lock eyes with Natasha, drilling a hole in her conscious, which was disappointing due to its simple nature. Her will was weak, evil thoughts lurking in the back of her mind making her easy to control. She was a puppet on his strings, and he danced playfully inside her mind behind the wheel. So with Natasha at his command he simply made a copy of himself, sending the clone to Asgard in his place. He was sure no one would even notice simply from lack of caring. All they wanted was their pound of flesh for the sins against their precious Midgard.

He didn't have much time before the Avengers came back in to collect him, so he could not have his way with the girl as he wanted. Instead he released her from his control, but left behind fragments of false memories revolving around the past few minutes. Oh the things he wish he could have done! He could have implanted images so horrifying she would have no option but to take her own life to rid herself of the agony. He could have made her approach Barton simply to stick a knife in between his ribs, then release her, making her live with the guilt. Sadly though he was on precious borrowed time, and before anyone could notice the switch, he was gone.

Yet, he failed to materialize where he planned. He looked around, expecting to see the deck of Stark Tower but found instead the halls of Valhalla, Odin before him on the throne accompanied by Huginn and Muninn. Those blasted birds! He wore one day he would cook and serve them to his so-called father.

"You've brought so much shame to Asgard Loki." Odin rose from his throne. "Not only do you start war with the peaceful realm of Midgard but you flee from facing your crimes like a coward." He walked forward, placing a hand on Loki's shoulder. Loki fought back his instincts to lash out at the old man as the familiar pain of pity reflected in his eyes. "You leave me no choice but to strip you of your power Loki. I shall also banish you to Midgard, as I once did for your Brother. However, I have no hope for you. Whatever the Midgardians chose to do shall be much worse than anything I can bestow upon you."

He would have spoken in protest, had his mouth not still been sewn, but still, it was too late. Not moments later his body was slammed down, hitting the concrete next to none other than Thor. He looked up at his step-brother and managed only to glimpse the surprise on his face before everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

He began to come to, his senses dull and dizzyed. He could make out the squaking of crows, the bitter scent of sweat and dirt. Had he not known better he would have guessed himself back on Asgard. When his vision became clear, it was apparent he was not in Valhalla but being carried down a busy Midgardian street, but by whom? He stuggled to get free, his mortal body still sore, but to no avail did he even budge from his current position.

Then he felt the cold rough feel of metal. He leaned forward and glanced down to see the sun glinting off red and gold armor. Impossible! How had he come to be in the custody of Stark? Had he not landed next to Thor? He writhed wildy in Tony's grasp which only grew tighter with each flailing limb.

"Calm down Reindeer Games, you're property of Shield now."

Tony was almost speechless when he answered his phone earlier today only to hear Thors voice booming on the other end. More puzzling was that it was coming from Bartons number. He wasn't aware that Thor could operate a phone, let alone get close to one considering the amount of electricity that guy puts out. He wasn't even going to question why it was even Bartons phone.

"TONY STARK! THE GREAT GOD ODIN HATH BESTOWED A PUNISHMENT ON MY BROTHER! HE IS MORTAL NOW, STRANDED HERE ON MIDGARD. I ASK THAT YOU WATCH OVER HIM, I DO NOT WISH HIM KILLED."

"Thor…Big Guy…You don't have to yell." He holds the phone a good two feet away and still has no problem hearing him, and what he heard definitely peaked his interest. First he was honored that Thor thought he was able to protect his brother, and secondly, appalled that Thor thought he was able to protect his brother. The same god that started a war in his hometown, killed a family friend, and did millions of dollars worth of damage to his tower. Then again, he probably was the better person to take on this job. Every other Avenger would most likely hand the villian over to Shield who would eventually kill him. Tony on the other hand, well, he had a prison built in the basement of the tower and he would only end up beating the shit out of him. At least he'd still be alive.

Tony walked casually in to Stark Tower, a bound and sewn Loki dangling over his shoulder. He ignored the scared, confused glances and took the elevator down to the basement using a special code that only few knew. He would have someone clean up the blood later and erase the security footage. No one will have any proof that the god was living in Stark Tower.

The basement prison was nothing spectacular like you would expect. It had a bullet-proof plexiglass cell big enough to fit a cot, a toilet, sink, and dresser. There was a control panel out front, but the rest was all just unfinished concrete space. Tony thought it was more frightening this way. He didn't need anything fancy like Shield had, they were all too complicated. Sometimes he knew that simpler was better.

Tony opened the cell and threw Loki down, letting him fall with an definite 'thud'. He took a deep breath, stretching. Loki however stayed still on the ground, afraid of moving perhaps. Stark chuckled and pulled back his foot, gaining enough force to kick the ex-god over with. A loud groan was audible despite the thick leather string that still bound his mouth shut. "Don't think im going to be doing any favors in removing that either." He nodded, noting the string. As he was leaving, Stark only had one thing left to say,

"Where's your army now?"


End file.
